Wearable technology such as those sold by Fitbit®, Garmin®, Martian®, Samsung®, Apple®, Google®, and Jawbone® provide an individual with the capability to track movements, motions, heart rate, and other exercise related data of a user. For example, the wearable technology may track a number of steps, number of reps, weight used, time of exercise, level of physical exertion, a duration of rest between reps/exercises, a duration of sleep at night, a quality of sleep at night, or other similar metrics. The wearable technology may generate data based on the tracked metrics for later use.
Virtual worlds, for example, online video games or other online systems typically allow users to create an avatar as a virtual representation of the user. Avatars provide a mechanism for the user to interact with the virtual world. For example, a user may command the avatar to walk, run, jump, fight, gather resources, craft items, or perform other similar activities in the virtual world through the use of a keyboard, mouse, touch screen, or other similar input devices. Depending on the virtual world, an avatar will often include a set of attributes that define the avatar's capabilities. For example, the avatar may include a strength attribute, a vitality attribute, an agility attribute, an intelligence attribute, a wisdom attribute, a charisma attribute, a speed attribute, or other similar attributes. When the avatar is commanded by a user to perform an action, the avatar's attributes may be checked by the virtual world to determine if the avatar is capable of performing the action, or whether the avatar is successful in performing the action. For example, if the user commands the avatar to attack a monster, the virtual world may check the avatar's agility attribute to determine whether the attack is a hit or a miss. If the attack is a hit, the virtual world may also check the avatar's strength attribute to determine how much damage is dealt by the avatar's attack. Other similar checks may be made by the virtual world depending on the particular command that the user issues to the avatar. In addition, the avatar's attributes may also define sub attributes of the avatar. For example, the avatar's health points may be based on the avatar's vitality attribute. An avatar with a high vitality attribute may have more health points than an avatar with low vitality. Likewise, an avatar with high strength may be able to carry more weight or items than an avatar with low strength.